Unease in the Holy City
by vbudkey
Summary: Nancy Drew finds herself working once again for Krolmeister, this time in Charleston, South Carolina. With spooks and tensions everywhere Nancy looks, can she find the answers behind the mishaps and missing money?


_Click._

The titian-haired detective buckled her seatbelt after climbing into her rental car and adjusting the mirrors. Pulling out her phone, she checked the weather. Partly cloudy, high of 87, and 90% humidity. "This hot in April?" she said to herself as she put her phone back into her purse. "The guidebook wasn't kidding when it suggested packing light fabrics to wear. Good thing there's no rain in the forecast." She slid her sunglasses on, cranked the ignition, and headed down the Palmetto-lined boulevard toward the historic district of town.

Nancy Drew had just arrived in Charleston, South Carolina. "The Holy City", as she'd seen it called in a few plaques and murals walking through the airport. She was here on business, though. A shipping port in the small, Atlantic city owned by Krolmeister, an associate of hers who trusted her with the occasional mystery, was experiencing strange events and he'd asked her to come investigate. Nancy had never been to Charleston, but seeing the water, plantation homes and surrounding islands made her excited to see more of the place, if she could find the time to. She hoped it was as charming as the pictures she'd seen.

She thought over the case as she headed downtown, talking aloud to herself. "Financial mistakes, for one. The books not matching the bank account…could be a simple error on the accounting team, but I'll try to ask for the books. What else did Krolmeister say? Shipments being tampered with, boxes broken into…but with no one in the building, and no activity on the outside surveillance cameras. That alone sounds suspicious. But I'll ask my contact when I get there and see if there's anything else going on she wants me to look into."

Nancy pulled into the small lot of the Ansonborough Inn, a little boutique hotel near the port Nancy was to investigate. After checking in and unpacking, she sent a text to her dad and Ned to let them know she'd arrived safely, and called Mr. Krolmeister.

His aggressively booming voice greeted her pleasantly, something Nancy had always found to be a bit of an oxymoron. "Nancy! So glad to hear you've made it to Charleston. Have you talked to Aline yet at the port office?"

"No sir, I'll be headed over there soon. I just wanted to check in with you first," she replied.

"Time waits for no detective, Nancy! I appreciate the call but I'd rather hear progress!" Nancy pulled the phone away from her ear as he laughed boisterously. "Aline is expecting you and she'll fill you in on everything you need to know! Call me tomorrow to let me know what you're learning!" And without even a goodbye, he hung up.

Nancy sighed, but smiled at his enthusiasm and headed back to her car, regretting having to leave the hotel so soon, but simultaneously, antsy to get started. She programmed her GPS to lead her to the port office, and enjoyed the drive, going a little below the speed limit in order to see all the historic buildings still standing, the horse-pulled carriages with tours being conducted, and college students milling about between their classes at the College of Charleston. "What a quaint little city," Nancy thought as she neared the port office and parked, looking out over the river meeting the Atlantic Ocean.

She headed into the front door, marked "Administrative Office", and was greeted by a tall woman with long black hair, naturally curly and thick. She was wearing a sundress of mint green and brown ballerina flats. What Nancy noticed above all else was a ragged scar, running the length of her palm as she held it out toward Nancy. "You must be Ms. Drew? It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for coming to investigate."

Nancy smiled pleasantly in return, shaking Aline's hand. "Aline, I assume. Thank you for having me. The hotel you've put me up in is absolutely gorgeous as well, and very comfortable."

"Wonderful. I'm glad to hear that." She chuckled a little. "Well, I'm honestly unsure what detectives do or how they work, so just, please feel free to explore. I can answer anything you need, hopefully."

Nancy nodded appreciatively. "Thank you, I'll most definitely let you know. First of all, can you give me access to your bookkeeping? Is it done through a computer?"

Aline opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, the door swung open quickly and forcefully, bashing into the wall behind its arc. The noise caused both Nancy and Aline to jump, and Nancy immediately was hyper-aware of the person standing in the doorway. He was a short, rail thin man, a good six inches shorter than Aline, and his face held a look of murderous rage. Nancy noted how high with tension his shoulders were held, and how his bright green eyes glinted with something…was that fear Nancy could detect?

Nancy immediately felt on edge, but her anxiety increased as he pointed a finger behind him and spoke in an eerily calm voice. "I told you, Aline. I told you that shippin' building is haunted but you refused to believe. Well, I just saw with my own two eyes the ghost. He's real, Aline, and he's mad, and I think he's coming for you." And with that, he spun on his heel and left, the door still ajar in his wake.

* * *

 **This is my first ever attempt at a fanfiction, and I'm using two things I love - Nancy Drew, and the city I call home. I'd appreciate reviews and feedback; but just reading means a lot as well! Thank you all!**


End file.
